


Don't wanna die...

by Valeska



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s02e04 Abomination, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeska/pseuds/Valeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles führt eine "Warum-ich-Derek-Hale-einfach-hätte-absaufen-lassen-sollen"-Liste, Scott ist der mieseste Freund des ganzen Universums (er hatte aufgelegt, einfach so a u f g e l e g t!), Derek versucht sich in der Rolle eines nassen, unbeweglichen Sacks, der (leider wortwörtlich) an Stiles hängt und Erica hält ein Schläfchen am Beckenrand. Fantastisch. Einfach nur grandios! Warum nochmal hatte Stiles den verdammten Alpha gerettet?              <br/>Eine Fanfiction mit jeder Menge Wasser, Drama und Sarkasmus.              <br/>(Mit Stiles in der Hauptrolle, denn, ganz ehrlich, irgendwie ist er doch eh die Hauptrolle in den Herzen der Fanfiction-Autoren, oder? :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't wanna stay!

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfiction hier und in deutsch, da das meine Muttersprache ist ^^ Ich hoffe, sie findet dennoch einige Leser!

Hätte ich gewusst, dass Lacrosse irgendwann mal der Grund für mein Verhängnis werden würde, hätte ich Tennis gespielt...  
Hätte ich gewusst, was nach diesem Spiel passieren würde, wäre ich nicht aufgetaucht, nicht mal, wenn ich in der ersten Reihe hätte spielen dürfen...  
Hätte ich gewusst, dass meine Verwicklung in diesen ganzen Werwolf-Wahnsinn mich in diese Situation bringt, hätte ich Scott die Freundschaft gekündigt, nachdem er zu einem verdammten Welpen wurde... obwohl, das dann vielleicht doch nicht...  
Doch hätte ich gewusst, was passieren würde, weil ich einfach nicht kaltherzig genug war... ich wäre es auf der Stelle geworden, hätte Derek paralysiert und dem Kanima vollkommen ausgeliefert auf dem Boden der Schwimmhalle liegen gelassen und wäre gerannt. Egal wohin, egal wie weit, egal, ob der Alpha mich als 'Dankeschön' dafür später in Fetzen gerissen hätte...  
...Oder so...  
Aber nein, stattdessen musste ich zu diesem verdammten Spiel gehen, mich von Erica aus dem Büro des Direktors in die Schwimmhalle zerren lassen und Derek lang und breit erklären, was ich in der Werkstatt gesehen hatte...  
Sieht jemand die Parallelen? Ich schon! Da kommt der Name Derek definitiv zu oft vor, um diesen Werwolf als unschuldig an der gesamten Sache abzustempeln!  
ER hatte mich in diese Halle schleifen lassen!  
ER hatte sich paralysieren lassen! (Auch, wenn er mir damit mehr oder weniger als erstes den Arsch gerettet hatte... Ignorieren wir das!)  
ER hing danach an die zwei Stunden an mir wie ein nasser Sack! (Genau genommen war er zu der Zeit wirklich nicht mehr als das...)  
ER musste dieses verdammte Ding ja auf sich aufmerksam machen, nachdem wir draußen waren, er immer noch teilweise paralysiert und Scott benebelt kurz vorm Sterben war. (Okay, nichts worüber ich mich beschweren sollte.)  
Und ER zwang mich mit dieser hirnrissigen Aktion ja dazu, dazwischen zu gehen, damit ER nicht zerfetzt wurde!!!  
Was? Ich hätte ihn ja auch sterben lassen können? Er wäre sicher sowieso geheilt? Werwolf und so?  
Tss, bitte! Selbst ER hätte einen so fixierten Angriff des Kanimas nicht überlebt. Nicht in seinem Zustand! Also musste ICH, gutherzig und zu nett für diese Welt, natürlich einschreiten und...  
...sagen wir einfach, ich habe es bereut, okay?  
Nicht okay? Ich soll gefälligst mit der Geschichte rausrücken, bevor ihr die Mistgabeln und Fackeln holt?  
Regt euch ab und steckt die Gartengeräte wieder weg!  
Tss...  
Also...

\---

Ich hätte es wissen sollen! War ja klar, dass Erica mich nicht aus purem Vergnügen aus dem Büro des Rektors in die Schwimmhalle gezerrt hatte. War. Ja. Klar. Dass Derek in der Halle wartete und seine Beta nur, mal wieder, die Drecksarbeit hatte machen lassen!  
Und, oh, ich war sowas von überhaupt GAR nicht beeindruckt von seinen Krallen, die sich spitz und scharf und äußerst gefährlich und tödlich in den armen Basketball bohrten! Gar nicht! Kein bisschen! Ich war so unbeeindruckt, dass jeder Muskel in meinem Körper ebenfalls unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern zuckte. Das, und nur das, war der Grund, warum ich plötzlich zusammengezuckt war!  
Leider konnte ich meinen Körper nicht so wirklich von dieser Theorie überzeugen, also schlug mein, sehr wohl beeindrucktes, Herz gleich zwei Takte schneller und ließ den Werwolf hören, dass seine kleine Show erfolgreich war. Mieses, verräterisches Herz!  
Während ich mich also sammelte und diesem Arsch von einem Werwolf alles erzählte, was ich von der Nacht in der Werkstatt noch wusste, dabei das Lacrossspiel und die Chance, das Bestiarium in Gerards Büro zu finden, verpasste, schlich dieses Echsending feucht-fröhlich an dem Geländer über mir entlang und wartete auf die passende Gelegenheit, um zuzuschlagen.  
Ich bemerkte den entsetzten Ausdruck in Ericas und den achtsamen Ausdruck in Derek Gesicht in dem Moment, in dem er erschien.  
"Was?", fragte ich, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.  
"Was ist?" Die Betawölfin wich einen Schritt zurück, schien halb hinter Derek Schutz zu suchen, der selbst knapp davor zu sein schien zurückzuweichen.  
"Ihr seht so aus, als wüsstet ihr genau, wovon ich spreche, was..." In dem Moment hörte ich es. Das leise Zischen hinter mir, das Klacken von scharfen Krallen an dem Metallgeländer. Es dauerte nur zwei Sekunden, bis ich es gerafft hatte, dann fuhr ich herum und stolperte weg von dort, wo ich stand, weg aus der genauen Schussbahn. Warum ich dabei ebenfalls halb hinter dem Alpha Schutz suchte, wusste ich nicht genau, aber nennen wir es mal Überlebensinstinkt und gesunden Menschenverstand. Denn wenn ich die Wahl hatte zwischen Grummelwolf und bösem Echsenviech, dann stand letzteres definitiv weiter oben auf meiner Hass-Liste.  
"Oh mein Gott...", presste ich hervor, als ich schließlich einen Blick auf das Ding erhaschen konnte, es ganz in meinem Sichtfeld war. Mein Herz tanzte im höchsten Stakkato und unwillkürlich sandte mein Hirn die Information aus, dass ich GANZ dringend Adrenalin brauchte...  
Dann sprang das Ding vom Geländer, landete direkt vor Erica und fegte sie mit seinem peitschenden Echsenschwanz aus dem Weg. Die Wölfin wurde durch die Luft geschleudert wie eine Puppe und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen bei dem ekelhaften Geräusch, das ihr Kopf von sich gab, als sie einige Meter entfernt auf den harten Fliesen aufschlug.  
"Stiles, lauf!", rief Derek da, holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit und plötzlich war da eine Hand, die mich mit hinter der Haut aufgeregt pochender und doch kontrollierter Kraft aus der Angriffslinie stieß.  
Huh, das war neu.  
Die Echse war nur ein verschwommener Schatten, als sie statt mich nun Derek attackierte und der Alpha drehte sich verwirrt und gleichzeitig wachsam um, als er es nicht zu fassen bekam. Er sah es nicht, doch ich hatte, zusammen mit der Ansicht seines Rückens, einen guten Blick auf die kleine, beinahe unscheinbare Verletzung, die jedoch so viel Schaden anrichten konnte und würde.  
"Derek, dein Nacken!", stieß ich hervor und die Hand des Werwolfes schnellte hoch zu der verletzten Haut. Zwar konnte ich in dem Moment sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen sich weiteten.  
Beinahe in selben Moment erschlaffte sein Körper, knickte zusammen wie ein Grashalm. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, warum ich einen Schritt nach vorne machte und ihn auffing, doch ich tat es, griff mit meiner rechten Hand nach Dereks rechtem Handgelenk, zog seinen Arm über meine Schultern und schlang meinen linken um seine Mitte, ertastete den Shirtstoff und darunter warme Haut.  
Dann zerrte ich ihn von dort weg, zog ihn weg aus dem unmittelbaren Gefahrenbereich, entlang des Schwimmbeckens, weg, nur weg. Das war so ziemlich das einzige Wort, das in meinem Kopf existierte und von meinen Gedanken in einer Dauerschleife wiederholt wurde. 'Weg, weg, weg, weg, weg... Verbündeten schnappen und weg, weg, weg...'  
Derek stolperte halb neben mir her, halb schleifte ich ihn über den Boden mit mir mit. Seine Beine schienen noch nicht ganz von dem Gift gelähmt, doch ich war mir sicher, dass das noch früh genug passieren würde.  
Und deshalb musste ich hier weg, weg, weg, weg, weg!  
Mein Herz raste im Takt zu meinen Gedanken; selbst in meinen Ohren klang mein Herzschlag laut.  
"Ruf Scott an!", keuchte der noch-nicht-ganz-aber-mit-Sicherheit-bald gelähmte Werwolf neben mir und ich war überrascht, dass ich ihn verstand, ohne, dass er über meinen Herzschlag hinweg brüllte.  
Siedend heiß fiel mir ein, dass mein bester Freund ja auch ein Werwolf und gerade meine und Dereks einzige Chance war, hier lebendig rauszukommen. Meine Hand löste sich von Dereks Handgelenk und wanderte zu meiner Jackentasche, zog zitternd das Kommunikationsgerät hervor, um dann mit dem Daumen auf den Kurzwahlspeicher zu tippen.  
Genau in dem Moment stolperte ich in meiner Hektik, genau in dem Moment löste sich der Griff meiner anderen Hand um Dereks Taille ein winziges Bisschen, genau in dem Moment katapultierten alle zusammen kommenden Fakten den Alpha von meiner Seite...direkt in das Wasser des verdammten Pools...  
"Stiles!!!" Dereks Ausruf in einem Ton, der definitiv sagte 'Wenn ich hier rauskomme zerfetze ich deine Kehle...mit meinen Zähnen!', vermischte sich mit dem Platschen seines Aufpralls im Wasser und dem Klackern, das mein Handy von sich gab, als es zu Boden fiel.  
Zusammengefasst also: komplett gelähmter Alpha-Werwolf ertrinkend im Pool, böses Echsenviech lauernd irgendwo in der Halle, Handy nutzlos auf dem Boden und Stiles...?  
Richtig, Stiles stand in der Mitte von alldem, starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Stelle im Wasser, an der immer noch Wellen übereinander schlugen und den Wolf unter sich begruben. Mein Blick huschte zu meinem Handy, dann zurück zum Pool und wieder zum Handy.  
Scott anrufen, Derek ertrinken lassen und riskieren, von dem Echsenviech angegriffen zu werden? Oder Derek hinterher springen, ihm seinen pelzigen Hintern retten, keinen zweiten Werwolf in petto haben und trotzdem riskieren, von einem Etwas angegriffen zu werden?  
Innerlich verfluchte ich mich selbst, als ich Handy Handy sein ließ und in den Pool sprang. Ich konnte Derek ja schlecht sterben lassen, richtig? Immerhin war er nicht nutzlos, nicht, wenn es um's Kämpfen ging und er würde meine Kehle zerfetzen, sollte er es doch überleben und...ich konnte ja wohl verdammt nochmal niemanden wissentlich sterben lassen!


	2. Don't wanna drown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das zweite Kapitel, diesmal etwas länger, viel Spaß! :)

Das Wasser war kühl und schluckte sofort sämtliche Geräusche, als ich komplett davon umgeben war. Es schien, als wäre selbst mein Herz nicht mehr so laut, als würde mein Blut langsamer durch meine Adern gepumpt werden, als würde für einen Augenblick alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen und federleicht sein. Ich sah Dereks dunkle Gestalt am Boden des Beckens, holte ein paar Mal weit mit den Armen aus und schlang sie dann von hinten um den breiten Oberkörper, bevor ich meine Beine anzog, die Füße gegen die Fliesen unter mir stemmte und mich kräftig abstieß.  
Im selben Moment, in dem ich mit dem schlaffen Körper die Oberfläche durchbrach, kehrte der rasende Herzschlag in meinen Ohren zurück, mein Blut raste eilig durch Venen und Arterien, bewaffnet mit neuem Adrenalin und ich bemerkte zum ersten Mal bewusst das Gefühl, dass nah unter meiner Haut pochte: Angst. Beklemmende, stetig anwesende, kalte Angst.  
Der Werwolf in meinen Armen schnappte nach Luft, sobald wir über Wasser waren, genauso wie ich. Ich ergriff seinen Arm, den linken diesmal, und legte ihn mir wieder um die Schulter, um mich selbst besser bewegen zu können. Mit der linken Hand umklammerte ich das linke Handgelenk fest, diesmal entschlossen, nicht den gleichen Fehler noch einmal zu machen und loszulassen. Meinen rechten Arm hatte ich um den Rücken des anderen gelegt, wieder meine Hand in die Taille gekrallt, jedoch schon nach zwei Sekunden eingesehen, dass das so nicht funktionieren und ich mindestens einem Arm brauchen würde, um uns beide über Wasser zu halten.  
"Siehst du es irgendwo?", fragte ich abgehackt und drehte meinen Kopf so weit es mir möglich war, um nach dem Echsenviech Ausschau zu halten. Zusammen schwimmen, schön und gut, meinetwegen konnten wir im Anschluss daran auch zusammen Blümchen pflücken gehen, aber zusammen erstmal außer Gefahr sein war besser und hatte gerade Priorität! Definitiv!  
Auch Derek sah sich um, so gut er es halsabwärts gelähmt konnte und lauschte dabei nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für echsenartige Aktivitäten.  
"Nein.", antwortete er nach ein paar Sekunden. Das kam für mich einem Startschuss gleich: Ich intensivierte meine Schwimmbewegungen und legte mehr Kraft in sie, um den Werwolf und mich an den Beckenrand zu bringen.  
Noch bevor ich ihm wirklich nahe kommen konnte, hielt mich Dereks Stimme auf.  
"Warte, warte, WARTE!" Die Dringlichkeit des Tonfalls ließ mich sofort innehalten (was ich kurze Zeit später jedoch bereute und schnell wieder die Beinbewegungen aufnahm, um nicht noch mehr Wasser zu schlucken) und ich sah in die gleiche Richtung wie Derek.  
Dort auf den Fliesen, am Becken entlang, streifte des Echsending umher und lauerte mit gierigen, gelb leuchtenden Augen darauf, uns aufzuspießen, wahlweise zu zerfetzen...  
"Fuck...", stieß ich hervor.

"Warum kommt es nicht und holt uns?"  
Es war inzwischen eine halbe Stunde. Eine verdammte halbe Stunde, in der ich mit Derek in diesem Pool festsaß, der Werwolf nicht mehr als ein nasser Sack an meiner Seite war, mein Blut schneller als gesund durch meine Adern rauschte, mein Herz schneller als empfohlen raste und ich nicht wusste, was schlimmer war: Dass ich, bedingt durch diese verdammten gelben Augen, immer noch die Angst unter meiner Haut kribbeln, oder Derek Hale einfach viel dichter als angenehm an meiner Seite spüren konnte. Klar, diese Angst machte mich langsam aber sicher irre, hatte sich zusammen mit der Ungewissheit meinen Herzstillstand oder eine Panikattacke meinerseits zum Ziel gesetzt, aber den Alpha des örtlichen Rudels so nah neben mir zu wissen und die Wärme seiner Haut auf meiner fühlen zu können... Nicht. Wirklich. Wünschenswert! Schon gar nicht, da besagter Alpha mir schon mehrmals gedroht hatte, mir die Kehle herauszureißen... (Mit seinen Zähnen, wohlgemerkt! Ein anscheinend unabdingbares Detail, so sorgsam, wie der Wolf es jedes Mal hervorhob...)  
Fazit: Derek war zu nah...und das Echsending auch! Es schlich Runde um Runde um den Pool, war bei der kleinsten Bewegung meinerseits Richtung Beckenrand direkt vor uns und fixierte uns mit diesen verfluchten Augen! Bezogen auf die Tatsache, dass es genauso gut ins Wasser kommen und uns mit großem Geschmatze verspeisen könnte, war meine Frage an Derek, warum es genau das nicht tat, wohl berechtigt.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Derek nach ein paar Sekunden, hatte den gleichen 'Halt-die-Klappe-du-nervst'-Ton drauf wie immer, jedoch schwang darin eine gewisse Note von Erschöpfung mit. Wow, Mr. Derek-Gefühlskalt-Alleskönner-Hale zeigte Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, das gab's ja noch nie...  
Als ich ein Platschen im Wasser hörte und Dereks Körper sich trotz Lähmung minimalst anspannte, fuhr mein Kopf zu dem Echsenviech herum. Es pantschte mit einer Vorder-...pfote (nennen wir es mal so) auf der Wasseroberfläche herum, schreckte jedoch sofort zurück, kaum, dass es sie berührt hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Laut, irgendwo zwischen Knurren und Schnauben, wich es zurück und zog weiter seine Kreise.  
"Es scheint Angst vor dem Wasser zu haben.", meinte ich und als mein Herz diesmal kurz beschleunigte, war es wegen der Erleichterung, die ich spürte, nicht wegen der Angst. Wasser = Sicherheit! Pool = echsenfreie Zone! Wenigstens etwas Positives an diesem Abend!

Nach einer Stunde brannten meine Beine wie Feuer, mein Atem ging merklich schneller und in der Hand, die Dereks linkes Handgelenk fest umklammerte, hatte ich schon lange kein Gefühl mehr. Sie kribbelte nicht mal mehr... Und wenn wir noch länger, pardon, wenn ICH noch länger, hier umher schwamm, würde ich das Gefühl in weit mehr Gliedmaßen verlieren.  
Ich hätte Scott anrufen und erst dann den Werwolfretter spielen sollen!  
Mein Blick huschte unwillkürlich zu meinem Handy und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das Echsending hatte sich schon vor einer Weile irgendwo hin verzogen und auch, wenn es noch hier in der Halle war, hatte ich gute Chancen, vor ihm an das Handy zu kommen. Ich könnte...  
"Nein!" Dereks Stimme schnitt klar und kalt und ein bisschen aggressiv durch die feuchte Luft. Natürlich hatte er meinen Blick bemerkt (war ja klar, Werwolf ließ grüßen!) und wollte nun klarstellen, was er von meiner Idee hielt (nämlich gar nichts). Und ich wusste auch ganz genau, warum er dieser Idee so abgeneigt war: Ich müsste ihn loslassen, um schnell genug am Beckenrand zu sein. Ich wusste das, er wusste das und er wusste auch, dass ich es wusste.  
"Es ist gerade nicht da, ich könnte..."  
"Nein!", unterbrach der Alpha mich gereizt. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich vom Hals abwärts gelähmt in knapp zweieinhalb Meter tiefem Wasser schwimme?!"  
"Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ICH dich schon eine Stunde vor dem Ertrinken bewahre?! Ich kann dich jetzt auch absaufen lassen und mein Handy holen!" Ja, ich war auch gereizt, ich war mehr als gereizt, ich war echt sauer! Ich ließ mich von Mr. Grummelwolf doch nicht rumkommandieren! Wer war ich denn? Der Werwolf-Sklave vom Dienst?  
"Und wer erledigt das Ding, wenn du draußen bist und Scott nicht schnell genug hier ist? Oder er gar nicht erst ans Handy geht?" Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um den bissigen Kommentar zurückzuhalten, der dort lag und darauf wartete, befreit zu werden. Ich war zwar sauer, aber meinen einzigen momentanen Verbündeten gegen mich aufbringen, erschien mir nicht ratsam...nicht wirklich... (Obwohl der Idiot es geradezu darauf anzulegen schien!)  
"Ich könnte es schaffen!", stieß ich hervor und fixierte das Mobilgerät erneut.  
"Vielleicht. Oder aber du könntest getötet werden und damit nicht mal einen einzigen sinnvollen Zweck erfüllen!", knurrte Derek. Ich sah ihn wütend an und hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Einziger sinnvoller Zweck? Zum Teufel mit Nettigkeit! Dieser Pelzarsch konnte mich mal!  
Diesen Ausdruck schien besagter Arsch sehr wohl in meinem Blick deuten zu können, denn seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.  
"Stiles, ich schwöre dir, wenn du..." Doch da hatte ich seinen drohenden Redeschwall schon unterbrochen und ihn von mir gestoßen.  
Ich geb's ja zu, ich fühlte mich schlecht, als ich zum Beckenrand kraulte, in dem Wissen, dass Derek ertrinken könnte, aber ich zwang mich, mich auf die brodelnde Wut in meinem Bauch zu konzentrieren und einfach schneller zu schwimmen.  
Kurz bevor ich den Beckenrand erreicht hatte, hörte ich es: Ein bedrohliches Zischen, direkt vor mir. Ich brauchte nicht mal aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass die Echse doch nicht so weit entfernt gewesen war, wie vermutet. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, war es beinahe wie eine Herausforderung: Ein gefährliches Blitzen in den stechenden Augen, gleichzeitiges Fixieren des begehrten Objekts.  
Dann stürzten wir beide los.

Eine Zehntelsekunde. Es war vielleicht eine Zehntelsekunde, die ich vor diesem Echsenviech da war und das Handy schnappte, den Arm hoch riss und mich sofort zurück ins Becken stieß. Meine Finger fanden die Kurzwahlliste, tippten auf die erste Nummer, während das Vieh wütend fauchte.  
Viel zu lange ertönte das Freizeichen; ich schwamm nervös zu der Stelle zurück, an der Derek in die Fluten gesunken war, bereit, nach dem Hilferuf sofort das Handy fallen zu lassen und den Werwolf vor dem Ertrinken zu retten.  
Endlich, nach einer scheinbar viel zu langen Zeit, nahm Scott ab.  
"Scott, ich..."  
"Nicht jetzt, Stiles!" Ende. Erneutes Freizeichen.  
In meinem Kopf herrschte sekundenlange, gähnende Leere. Hatte Scott mich gerade wirklich...abgewürgt?! Hatte dieser Arsch von einem Freund gerade wirklich aufgelegt, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern?!  
Fassungslos blickte ich das Handy in meiner Hand an. Dieser... Dieser verdammte, gigantische, pelzige Arsch hatte doch gerade tatsächlich mich und Derek zum Tode verurteilt! Wie konnte man...  
Derek!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Da war ja noch was, der dümpelte da unten ja immer noch vor sich hin! Ich hätte schreien und Scott etwas großes an den Kopf werfen können (wahlweise einen der großen Polizei-Transporter meines Dads), doch stattdessen ließ ich das Handy ins Wasser fallen, konnte beinahe das hämische, triumphierende Gegacker des Echsenviechs hören, und tauchte.  
Derek war nicht zu verfehlen: Mit geschlossenen Augen und fast schon geisterhaft schwebenden Armen schwamm er knapp über dem Boden. Ich krallte meine Hände in den Stoff seines Shirts, stieß mich ab und zerrte ihn ein zweites Mal an die Oberfläche. Dieses Mal hielt ich ihn vor mir, sein Rücken an meiner Brust, sodass sein Kopf an meiner Halsbeuge liegen konnte und ich mir keine Sorgen machen musste, dass er doch noch absoff.  
"Bitte sag mir, dass du Scott erreicht hast!", keuchte er, nachdem er einige Male Wasser ausgehustet und tief Luft geholt hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen als Antwort begann ich damit, uns beide über Wasser zu halten.  
Tja, immerhin hatten wir jetzt etwas Abwechslung...

Die neue Position machte das Ganze nicht besser, eher schlimmer. Nun war der Werwolf mir NOCH näher, ich konnte fast seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren und diese Position schien zu...privat ... Ich wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken!  
Zwar war die Angst inzwischen abgeklungen und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, wegen ihr jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden, doch die Sache hatte auch ihren Haken: Mein Körper hatte das Ausschütten von Adrenalin eingestellt und ich wurde müde. Und das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Das denkbar schlechteste Szenario, dass hatte stattfinden können!  
Meine Arme waren schwer, meine Beine schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung und ich hechelte praktisch wie ein Schlosshund. Hätte Derek dazu auch nur einen einzigen Kommentar gemacht, hätte ich ihn sofort losgelassen! Klugerweise sagte er nichts... (Schlaues Bürschchen!)

Nach zwei Stunden war es dann soweit, ich rutschte unter Wasser und zerrte den Werwolf dabei unwillkürlich mit mir. Prustend und keuchend kämpfte ich mich zurück an die Luft, ruderte panisch mit dem einen Arm, der nicht um Dereks Brust geschlungen war, und versuchte das brennende Verlangen all meiner Gliedmaßen nach einer Pause zu ignorieren. Ich scheiterte.  
Leicht verzweifelt sah ich mich nach einem Ausweg um, denn wie es schien, war ich an meiner körperlichen Belastungsgrenze angekommen und würde ertrinken, sollte keine Hilfe kommen.  
"Ich muss mich irgendwo...festhalten...", schnaufte ich. Mein Blick fing einen der Startblöcke ein und ich atmete erleichtert aus, als ich den Griff sah, der an deren dem Becken zugewandten Seite war. Den linken Arm um die Brust des Alphas schlingend und ihn so mit mir ziehend, schwamm ich an den Beckenrand. Das war zwar gefährlich nah an dem Echsenviech, doch wenn Absaufen die Alternative war, spielte ich gerne ein bisschen Angeln mit dem Vieh.  
Meine Muskeln protestierten bei jeder Bewegung, ich konnte quasi sehen, wie sich meine letzte verbliebene Kraft fröhlich winkend davon machte, während ich durch das Wasser pflügte, mein Ziel niemals aus den Augen lassend. Als ich das Metall berührte, triumphierte mein Innerstes und meine Finger verkrampften sich augenblicklich um das kühle Material.  
"Geschafft! Ich..."  
Und was jetzt folgte, war Punkt Nummer eins auf meiner "Warum-ich-Derek-Hale-einfach-hätte-absaufen-lassen-sollen"-Liste: Aus dem Nichts fuhr das Ende eines langen Echsenschwanzes auf meinen Arm nieder, krachte mit gefühlten 120 Sachen auf den nur spärlich in Fett und Muskeln gebetteten Knochen und ließ ein widerliches Knacken in der Halle hören. Ich vermutete, mein Verstand brauchte an die zwei Sekunden, bis er kapiert hatte, dass das Vieh mir gerade den Arm gebrochen hatte und die Nerven eigentlich auf der Stelle eine Reaktion hätten zeigen sollen.  
Dann traf mich der Schmerz, wortwörtlich, mit der Wucht eines Hochgeschwindigkeitszugs.  
Ein gequälter Schrei hallte von den Wänden wider und ich merkte erst, dass ich ihn ausgestoßen hatte, als ich ihn hörte. Derek sagte irgendwas, doch ich hatte nicht die Konzentration, ihm zuzuhören, denn in dem Moment quittierte mein malträtierter Arm offiziell seinen Dienst und der Metallgriff des Startblocks entglitt meinen Fingern.  
Dereks Worte gingen in einem Gurgeln unter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle Arten von Rückmeldungen werden mit offenen Armen empfangen ^-^


	3. Don't wanna go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel Nummer 3 und damit das vorletzte. ^^

Von allem Seiten von Wasser eingeschlossen zu sein, war diesmal nicht so beruhigend, wie zu Anfang dieses Überlebenskampfes. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte das Wasser Ruhe, Pause und Erholung versprochen, jetzt versprach es den sicheren Tod...  
Meinen rechten Arm hatte ich fest an meine Brust gezogen, nachdem ich ihn versehentlich zum Schwimmen benutzt hatte und der Schmerz wie eine Explosion durch meinen Körper gezogen war. Die ersten Sekunden unter Wasser waren orientierungsloses Umherpaddeln gewesen, Derek war meinen Griff entglitten und irgendwo in das aufgewühlte Wasser gerutscht und Panik hatte mich ergriffen. Dann hatte mein Überlebensinstinkt eingesetzt, hatte mich dazu gebracht, zu schwimmen und Mund und Nase fest vor dem Wasser zu verschließen. Erstaunlicherweise war mein nächster Gedanke 'Derek!' gewesen und bevor ich wieder an die Oberfläche schwamm, sah ich mich nach dem hilflosen Werwolf um.  
Er trieb, erneut, am Boden des Beckens, umgeben von einem Schwall Blubberblasen, und ich konnte sehen, wie seine Finger zuckten. Die Paralyse begann nachzulassen! (Halleluja!)  
Dem starken Verlangen, neue Luft in meine Lungen ziehen zu wollen, zum Trotz, strampelte ich mich mit einem Arm und meinen Beinen in Richtung Alpha. Da ich meinen einen, heilen Arm zum Schwimmen brauchen würde, konnte ich Derek unmöglich festhalten, da kam es ganz gelegen, dass er seine Finger und vielleicht sogar seine Hände wieder bewegen konnte.  
Ich griff umständlich nach den umherschwirrenden Händen, erst nach der rechten, dann nach der linken, und zog sie an den Stoff meiner Sportjacke an den Schultern. Sofort griff Derek nach dem Stoff und verkrampfte seine Hände darin. Braver Junge. (Oh ja, Hundewitze wurden nie langweilig...)  
Das Gesicht mit Sicherheit zu einer Grimasse verzogen, stieß ich mich zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend von den Fliesen ab, registrierte sowohl den Schmerz in meinen erschöpften Beinen, als auch den in meinem gebrochenen Arm, und durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche mit einem Prusten. Gierig sog ich Sauerstoff in meine Lungen, von denen ich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sie wären auf die Größe von Rosinen zusammengeschrumpft. Der Werwolf, der mehr oder weniger und leider wortwörtlich an mir hing, schien nun auch seine Arme wieder bewegen zu können, denn er zog sich an mir hoch (drückte mich dabei beinahe wieder runter, vielen Dank auch...) und schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft.  
Mit meinem einen, heilen Arm hilflos umherrudernd, versuchte ich, die in mir aufsteigende Panik zurückzudrängen.  
"Derek, wir werden absaufen!", keuchte ich, zwischendurch unterbrochen von Husten und Prusten.  
"Wag es und ich zerfetze dir deine Kehle mit meinen Zähnen!" Es war ein kleiner Trost, dass der Werwolf nicht weniger erschöpft klang und...hatte Derek Hale gerade einen Witz gemacht? Oho, das musste ich mir unbedingt rot in meinem Kalender anstreichen...vorausgesetzt ich käme hier raus...und würde mir einen Kalender kaufen...  
"Danke für deine Anteilnahme, aber..." Genau in dem Moment spürte ich eine Hand, die mich im Nacken an meiner Jacke packte und aus dem Wasser zerrte. Ich segelte kurz durch die Luft und kam zwar unsanft, aber Gott sei Dank nicht auf meinem gebrochenen Arm auf dem Boden auf. Ein Stück neben mir landete Derek mit einem dumpfen Geräusch.  
Ein ärgerliches Zischen erfüllte die Halle, dicht gefolgt von einem tiefen Knurren und mit einem Blick in dessen Richtung stellte ich erleichtert fest, dass Scott seinen pelzigen Arsch doch noch hierher bewegt hatte.  
Während der sich nun mit dem Echsending anlegte, richtete ich mich auf und japste, als ich meinen rechten Arm dabei unwillkürlich bewegte. Verdammt! Warum hatte dieses verfluchte Vieh ihn gleich brechen müssen! Das hatte man nun davon, wenn man versuchte, Derek Hale gelähmt in einem vier Meter tiefen Schwimmbecken am Leben zu halten! Toll! Sagte ich schon, dass ich definitiv zu nett für diese Welt war?  
Erwähnter Alpha war in der Zwischenzeit zu einem der Startblöcke gekrochen und zog sich daran Stück für Stück in eine aufrechte Position. Sein Gesicht war zu einer angestrengten Grimasse verzerrt und ich konnte von meinem circa drei Meter entfernten Standort seine Armmuskeln zittern sehen.  
In dem Moment hörte ich Scott vor Schmerz keuchen und mein Kopf flog augenblicklich zu ihm herum. (Pelziger Riesenarsch oder nicht, er war immer noch mein Kumpel! ...Obwohl ich bezüglich dieser Abwürgsache definitiv nachtragend sein würde...) Das Echsenviech hatte ihn erst auf den Boden gedonnert, dann gegen die Wand. Autsch. Selbst mit meinen menschlichen Ohren konnte ich das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen meines besten Freundes hören.  
Tja und jetzt hatte ich nicht nur einen beinahe-Herzinfarkt, weil Scott ehrlich gesagt ziemlich bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, sondern auch noch das Problem, dass das Echsenviech auf ihn zu kroch und siegessicher zischte.  
"Oh Gott.", keuchte ich, "Das Ding wird ihn umbringen!" Entsetzt und wahrscheinlich erst am Anfang meiner Verzweiflung konnte ich meine Augen nicht von dem regungslosen Körper meines besten Freundes abwenden. Eine Lösung, eine Lösung, eine Lösung, ich brauchte eine Lösung, verdammt nochmal! Scott stand kurz davor, von einer überdimensionalen Echse aufgeschlitzt zu werden und ich saß hier und tat nichts!  
Da ertönte plötzlich ein dunkles Grollen links von mir und ich sah zu Derek, der offenbar eine Lösung gefunden hatte, sich an den Startblock klammerte und das Vieh aus roten Augen bedrohlich anfunkelte. Mit offenem Mund sah ich zu, wie die Echse sich langsam umdrehte und den Blick des Alphas mit ihren stechenden, gelben Augen erwiderte und mir wurde klar, dass Derek soeben wahrscheinlich Scotts Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte das Ding von ihm abgelenkt!  
Ich hätte beinahe Freudensprünge machen können...wäre mir nicht in diesem Moment aufgefallen, dass das Echsenvieh nun auf den halb-paralysierten Werwolf zuging, der sich, wie es schien, todesmutig für meinen besten Freund geopfert hatte. (Was ich heute alles für neue Seiten an ihm entdeckte...)  
'Verdammt!', stieß ich in Gedanken hervor, während Derek unter größter Anstrengung versuchte, seine Beine zu bewegen und in eine annähernd nützliche Position zu gelangen. 'Komm schon, Scott, komm schon!' Doch der jüngere Werwolf bewegte sich zunächst gar nicht, dann nur spärlich und scheinbar völlig orientierungslos. Er würde es nicht schaffen! Nicht rechtzeitig, um den verdammten Werwolf zu retten, der die Echse durch sein Knurren immer noch provozierte und in seine Richtung lockte.  
Meine Gedanken, die sich gerade beruhigen und in überwältigten Jubel hatten ausbrechen wollen, liefen wieder auf Hochtouren, suchten erneut nach einem Ausweg, einer Lösung, nach irgendetwas, dass mich, Scott und vor allem Derek aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien würde, doch leider blieben wirklich nicht viele Möglichkeiten.  
Das Echsenviech kauerte sich plötzlich auf dem Boden zusammen, schien sich zum Sprung bereit zu machen und Derek reagierte mit einem Zusammenzucken und noch lauterem, bedrohlicherem Knurren, dass das Ding jedoch nicht wirklich beeindruckte. (Mich auch nicht. Meine Muskeln hatten erneut unbeeindruckt mit den Achseln gezuckt!) Stattdessen zischte es und peitschte mit dem langen, dunkelgrünen Schwanz. Ein Beben ging durch den Körper des Alphas, die Muskeln in seinen Armen begannen zu zittern und ich konnte von meinem Standpunkt aus sagen dass er versuchte, durch pure Willens- und Armmuskelkraft aufzustehen. Stattdessen rutschte er jedoch mit der Hand von der rauen Fläche des Startblocks ab und prallte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.  
Ich hörte das triumphierende Geräusch der Echse.  
Ich sah Dereks frustrierten und (ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich vielleicht eine Brille brauchte) teilweise, vielleicht minimalst, ...nun ja, nicht verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, aber vielleicht einen...in die Enge getriebenen Gesichtsausdruck? Gab es so einen Gesichtsausdruck? (Ich plädierte für die Brille).  
Ich spürte, wie mein Körper ein letztes Mal Adrenalin durch meine Adern jagte und fühlte den Effekt so heftig, dass ich dachte, ich wäre allein deswegen aufgesprungen.  
Meine Beine bewegten sich plötzlich (wann hatte ich ihnen den Befehl dazu gegeben?!) und mein Kopf war wie leergefegt.  
Kommen wir also nun zu Punkt zwei auf meiner "Warum-ich-Derek-Hale-einfach-hätte-absaufen-lassen-sollen"-Liste. Punkt zwei war noch wesentlich schlimmer (und (zunächst) auch schmerzhafter) als Punkt eins, vor allem deshalb, weil Punkt drei aus ihm resultierte. Warum zum Teufel musste ich auch so dermaßen bekloppt sein?! Welche verdammten Hormone hatten mich da geritten? Wieso konnte ich nicht auch etwas von diesem gesunden Menschenverstand haben, der allen anderen Erdenbewohnern zuteil war?! Hatte ich bei der Verteilung nicht laut genug "Hier! Ich!" geschrien? Oder hatte man mich schlichtweg übersehen?  
Was auch immer es war, verflucht sollte es sein, denn wenn es nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich genug gesunden Menschenverstand gehabt, um mir Scott zu schnappen, abzuhauen und den Alpha, der mir eh nur ständig mit dem Tod drohte und insgesamt ein kaum einschätzbares Risiko darstellte, zurückzulassen. Genug, um mein eigenes verdammtes Leben in Sicherheit zu bringen!  
Aber nein, ich musste ja mein rationales, eigentlich dringend benötigtes Denken ausschalten und meinem Körper die Führung überlassen, musste zulassen, dass meine Beine mich in Richtung Derek-und-Echsenviech brachten und ich genau in das verdammte Schussfeld lief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle Arten von Rückmeldungen werden mit offenen Armen empfangen! ^-^


	4. Don't wanna die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel dieser Fanfiction!!! *-*  
> Viel Spaß!!! :)

Dereks Knurren verstummte abrupt.  
Das Ding schien sich mitten im Sprung zu verkrampfen.  
Scotts Stimme schallte plötzlich durch die Schwimmhalle. (Hey, Scott war wach, yay!)  
Dann war da auf einmal Schmerz, der sich explosionsartig von meinem Bauch aus in meinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete und mich entsetzt nach Luft schnappen ließ. Unbewusst und überrascht registrierte ich, während ich meine Hände unwillkürlich auf die schmerzende Stelle presste (oder eher die linke Hand, der rechte Arm tat immer noch saumäßig weh!), dass die Echse ihre Flugbahn leicht verändert hatte und mich, statt mich aufzuspießen, mit ihren Krallen gestreift hatte. Jetzt klang gestreift natürlich nett und harmlos, doch das Rot, dass ganz sicher nicht der normale Farbton meiner Sportjacke war, und der Schmerz sagten etwas ganz anderes: Die fünf Krallen hatten sich auf der linken Seite in meine Bauchdecke gegraben und waren durch den Schwung, den das Vieh drauf hatte, einmal quer durch meine Haut gerissen worden, um sich knapp über meiner rechten Hüfte wieder von meinem Körper zu lösen.  
Ich taumelte nach hinten, spürte die Tränen, die sich wegen der plötzlichen Schmerzen in meinen Augen gesammelt hatten...und spürte kurz darauf, wie der Schmerz nachließ. Die zuerst scheinbar unaufhörlichen Explosionswellen flauten ab zu einem stechenden Schmerz, bis zunächst nur noch ein leichtes Brennen und dann nichts mehr da war.   
Und mit nichts meinte ich nichts. Ich hatte kein Gefühl mehr in meinem Oberkörper, kurz darauf auch nicht mehr in meinen Beinen, bekam nicht mal mehr das Zittern in den Gliedmaßen mit, bevor sie kapitulierten und zusammenklappten. Der Schmerz, der vor wenigen Minuten noch wütend in meinem Arm getobt hatte, war nicht mal mehr ein unangenehmes Pochen. Der linke Arm rutschte von der Wunde, bis er neben mir baumelte.  
Ein wütendes Kreischen ging durch die Halle, das mich wahrscheinlich hätte zusammenzucken lassen, wäre ich nicht binnen Sekunden komplett gelähmt gewesen, gefolgt von einem Heulen, das vermutlich von Scott stammte. Warum sollte Derek auch heulen?  
Beides brach ab, als die Welt kippte und ich auf einmal von kühlem Nass umgeben war. Wann war ich denn in den Pool gefallen? Wann war ich überhaupt so nahe an ihn herangekommen?  
Das Wasser in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung nahm eine seltsame rote Farbe an, rote Schlieren stiegen auf und verteilten sich eilig in der Flüssigkeit. Mein erschöpfter Verstand, der im kleinsten Gang vor sich hin eierte, brauchte eine Weile, um die richtigen Verbindungen zu knüpfen und zu begreifen, dass das Rot mein Blut war. Es erschien mir seltsam irrational, meinem eigenen Blut dabei zuzusehen, wie es aus meinem Körper trat und in das Wasser hinaus schwebte. Zumal ich nichts spürte und kein einzelner Nerv meinem Gehirn signalisierte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich wusste, dass ich verletzt war, aber mein Hirn war überfordert, konnte die Verbindung zwischen dem Blut und meinem Körper nicht herstellen, was wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammenhing, dass ich immer mehr Blut verlor.  
Auch, dass ich dringend Luft zum Atmen brauchte, wurde von mir nicht wirklich registriert. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich den Mund geöffnet hatte und das Chlorwasser in meine Lungen ließ, oder ob ich ich die Lippen fest zusammengepresst hatte, wie es ein Reflex im menschlichen Körper eigentlich vorgab. Jedenfalls wurde es um mich herum immer stiller und irgendwie...flauschiger. Die Geräusche, die ich vor...ich weiß nicht, ein paar Sekunden? Minuten?...noch vernommen hatte, klangen ab zu einem dumpfen Pochen, das in meinen Ohren widerhallte. Die Ränder meines Sichtfeldes begannen zu flackern und wurden irgendwie dunkler, als würde jemand das Licht dimmen...  
...Und dann war da Bewegung über mir. Ich sah einen verschwommenen Schatten, der von oben auf mich herab sprang und brauchte eine Sekunde, bis ich begriff, dass gerade jemand in den Pool gesprungen war. Die Gestalt kam näher und näher und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie zu erkennen. Erst, als blonde Locken vor meinem Gesicht durch das Wasser geisterten, erkannte ich Erica. Eine schmale Hand griff nach meinem Arm, zog mich näher an den ebenfalls eher schmalen Körper und legte sich dann in meinen Nacken. Ein Arm wurde unter meine Kniekehlen gelegt und wäre ich nicht ziemlich beduselt gewesen, hätte ich mich mit Sicherheit darüber beschwert, dass eine Frau mich auf ihren Armen trug. Mein Verstand war jedoch zu beschäftigt damit, die darauffolgende, abrupte Aufwärtsbewegung zu verarbeiten, nachdem ich zuvor schwerelos durch das Wasser gedümpelt war.  
Plötzlich war ich nicht länger von Wasser umgeben, sondern konnte einen kalten Luftzug auf meinem nicht ganz gelähmten Gesicht spüren, konnte laute, aufgeregte Stimmen hören, die zunächst nur ziemlich undeutlich zu mir durchdrangen. Dann, als hätte man an einem Regler am Radio gedreht, wurden die Stimmen schärfer, besser verständlich und ich konnte Scott identifizieren. Die andere Stimme musste dann wohl Derek sein...  
"Scott? Scott! Nimm ihn mir ab!", hörte ich Ericas aufgeregte Stimme dicht hinter mir. Mein bester Kumpel tauchte in meinem Sichtfeld auf, einen entsetzten, besorgten Gesichtsausdruck tragend, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Die schmale Hand in meinem Nacken wurde von einer größeren, zitternden abgelöst, ein anderer Arm schob sich unter meine Kniekehlen und ich wurde hoch gehoben. Ein wirklich berauschendes Gefühl, wenn der eigene Kreislauf nebenbei verrückt spielte. Meine Welt drehte sich für einen Moment, bevor ich auf etwas Hartem angelegt wurde. Der Boden der Halle höchstwahrscheinlich.  
"Stiles? Hey, Kumpel! Hörst du mich? Stiles!" Die Worte prasselten hart auf mich ein und nur wegen der Dringlichkeit in Scotts Stimme trieb ich mein Hirn zum Verarbeiten seiner Worte an, obwohl die flauschige Taubheit um mich herum so viel angenehmer war.  
Stiles? Ja, das war ich, was gab's? Ob ich ihn hören konnte? ...Öhm...ja? Ich würde mal sagen 'ja', deutliches 'ja'. Ich wollte auch 'ja' sagen, doch raus kam etwas anderes.  
"Ssss...cooott...?" Oh Gott, lallte ich etwa? Wie peinlich war das denn?!  
"Hey! Stiles, sieh mich an!" Tat ich das nicht schon? Was wollte er denn von mir?!  
Ich strengte mich an, meinem besten Freund in die Augen sehen zu können und brauchte tatsächlich drei Sekunden dafür. Schließlich blinzelte ich träge in zwei gelb leuchtende Augen, ziemlich geweitet, in denen pure Angst geschrieben stand.  
"Wir kriegen das wieder hin, okay? Du wirst nicht sterben!" Was bitte sollten wir wieder hinkriegen? Und was faselte er da von sterben? Ich fühlte mich super! Kuschelig, flauschig, wie in warme Watte gepackt. Warum sollte ich...  
...Rot. Ich runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf Scotts Hand, die er wohl irgendwo auf meinen Oberkörper gepresst hatte und die rot war, als er sie hob. Warum war sie rot? Wo kam denn das Rot her?  
Kuschelig, flauschig und warm verzogen sich plötzlich, als mein Gehirn angekurbelt wurde und meine Gedanken zu springen begannen.  
Rot. Blut. Blut! Oh mein Gott, Blut! Ich blutete! Das Echsenvieh, es hatte mich aufgeschlitzt und ich...ich hatte nichts gespürt, weil das Gift mich betäubt hatte! Ich blutete, ich...ich...ich starb!  
Oh. Mein. Gott!!!  
Das Blut, das sich noch in meinem Körper befand, rauschte auf einmal viel zu laut und viel zu schnell in meinen Ohren, ich konnte mein Herz darunter eilig schlagen hören. Meine verschwommene Sicht klärte sich wieder und mit meinen zurückgewonnenen Sinne kam auch die Angst.  
Panik ergriff mich, als ich begriff, was gerade passierte.  
"Hey, schon gut, schon gut! Wir kriegen das hin!", meinte Scott und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das in einer schrecklichen Grimasse endete.  
"Wie...das denn...Witzbold...", krächzte ich und stieß ein trockenes Lachen hervor. Naja, jedenfalls sollte es trocken klingen, doch irgendwo in meiner Luftröhre gurgelte etwas und erschwerte mir kurz darauf das Atmen.  
"Es hat seine Lungenflügel verletzt.", hörte ich Derek sagen, der nun auf meiner anderen Seite erschien. "Stiles, halt einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe, ja?"   
Ein Schnauben konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, das jedoch kurz darauf von einem gurgelnden Husten unterbrochen wurde. (Ein wirklich, wirklich schreckliches Gefühl!)  
"Wir...wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen! Wir...wir müssen... Wir müssen was tun!" Ericas Gesicht erschien über mir und in diesem Moment sah sie nicht aus, wie eine selbstbewusste, zugegeben etwas bitchige Werwölfin, sondern wie das Mädchen, das sie vor dem Biss gewesen war. Sie sah verängstigt aus, blickte Hilfe suchend zu Derek, wartete auf eine Antwort, während ihre Haare in dicken, triefenden Strähnen an ihrer Haut klebten. Ich hätte gelächelt, hätte ich in dem Moment nicht wieder husten müssen und würde der Gedanke an mein bevorstehendes Ende die ganze Sache nicht ein wenig überschatten.  
"Im Krankenhaus können sie ihm auch nicht mehr helfen.", schmetterte Derek den Vorschlag seiner Beta ab und sah auf mich runter. Mir wurde kalt, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte sich mir erschloss.  
Ich würde sterben. Verdammt, ich STARB gerade! Ich wollte nicht sterben! Irgendjemand sollte gefälligst was tun, sollte das aufhalten, sollte die verfluchte Zeit zurückdrehen oder irgendein mystisches Wesen holen, das mich heilen konnte! Es gab Werwölfe, warum also keine mystischen Wesen mit Heilkräften?! Kobolde? Elfen? Hexen? Harry Potter? Irgendwer!  
"Wir können nicht einfach hier sitzen und warten bis er tot ist!", brauste Scott auf. Das Gelb in seinen Augen intensivierte sich und er sah zwischen mir und Derek hin und her, sein Blick wechselte zwischen Verzweiflung und Angst.  
"Und was soll ich bitte machen, Scott?!", grollte der Alpha, wollte anscheinend fortfahren, wurde aber von einem Husten meinerseits unterbrochen. Irgendetwas setzte sich in meiner Luftröhre ab, verengte sie und verhinderte, dass ich genug Luft in meine Lungen ziehen konnte. Hatte Derek irgendwas von verletzten Lungenflügeln gesagt? Vielleicht...  
Der Gedanke entglitt mir plötzlich und ich blinzelte angestrengt, um die schwarzen Punkte aus meinem Sichtfeld zu verscheuchen. Was hatten die da überhaupt zu suchen...?  
"Du kannst ihn verwandeln.", meinte Erica auf einmal, klang dabei ein wenig atemlos und sah erst mich, dann ihren Alpha mit großen Augen an. "Derek, du kannst ihn beißen, dann hat er immerhin eine Chance!" Was? Derek? Beißen? Mich? Stopp! Da hatte ich ja wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen... Wörtchen mit zu... Was wollte ich sagen?  
Derek schien von der Idee jedenfalls nicht allzu begeistert, denn er brachte Erica mit einem finsteren Blick zum Schweigen. Scott jedoch sah ihn jetzt hoffnungsvoll an.  
"Du kannst ihn retten... Als Werwolf würde sein Körper die Wunde schneller heilen!", meinte er. Auch ihm schenkte der ältere Werwolf einen finsteren Blick, der bei Scott nicht mal ansatzweise wirkte.  
"Bei der Verletzung ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er den Biss überleben wird! Außerdem wird mein Gift das Gift dieser Echse wahrscheinlich neutralisieren oder bekämpfen und wenn er sich dann nicht verwandelt, wird er unter qualvollen Schmerzen sterben! Willst du das?" Schmerzen? Bitte nicht... Ich wusste, dass allein das Gift des Echsenviechs dafür sorgte, dass ich mich nicht vor Schmerzen krümmte und ich wollte diese Schmerzen ganz sicher nicht haben! Ich wollte auch kein verdammter Werwolf... ...kein... ... Werwolf sein...  
"Aber wenn du es nicht tust, STIRBT er, Derek!", begehrte Scott auf. Guter Einwand... Sterben oder pelzig werden? Keine allzu schwere Entscheidung, oder?  
Ich hätte die Diskussion in meinem Kopf gerne noch weiter geführt, aber die schwarzen Punkte in meinem Sichtfeld nahmen langsam Überhand und das Gefühl von kuschelig und flauschig kehrte zurück, diesmal zusammen mit einer schweren Müdigkeit, die meine Augenlider nach unten drückte. Allein ein neuer Hustenanfall hielt mich davon ab, der Müdigkeit nachzugeben.  
Scott und Derek sahen beide zu mir, Erica begann, mir über den Kopf zu streichen. Ein Gefühl, das ich gerne genossen hätte, wäre ich... wäre ich... was?  
"Bitte Derek!", flehte Scott den Alpha nun an.  
"Ich kann nicht einfach Leute beißen, um sie vor dem Tod zu retten! Ich beiße sie, wenn sie einverstanden sind und wenn ich sie in meinem Rudel haben will!", hielt der dagegen.  
"Er hat dir das Leben gerettet! Und du lässt ihn jetzt sterben?! Wegen dir ist er überhaupt so verletzt worden!" Scott wollte anscheinend wütend klingen, doch die Verzweiflung verwandelte seine Stimme eher in ein Flehen.  
"Er hätte sich nicht vor mich werfen müssen!", knurrte Derek.  
"Die Echse hätte dich zerfetzt." Die Widerworte kamen von unerwarteter Seite: Erica hatte sie leise geflüstert, den Blick auf mich gerichtet.   
"Du warst immer noch gelähmt, du hättest keine Chance gehabt." Erst jetzt sah die Beta auf und ihrem Alpha mutig direkt in die Augen.   
"Er hat dir zweimal das Leben gerettet. Rette seins! Bitte!"  
Dass seine Beta die gleiche Bitte an ihn richtete, wie Scott, ließ Derek scheinbar zögern. Sein Blick fiel auf mich, das konnte ich gerade noch so erkennen, durch meine sich stetig verdunkelnde Sicht. Es vergingen Sekunden in denen mein Atem zu gluckern begann, was erneute Panik in mir aufwallen ließ, die aufgrund meiner Müdigkeit jedoch nicht lange anhielt.  
"Stiles.", sprach der Älteste in der Runde schließlich. Ich blinzelte und strengte mich an, meinen Blick auf ihn zu fixieren.  
"Hm...?" Zu mehr konnte ich meine Stimmbänder nicht anregen, denn ich war wirklich, WIRKLICH müde...  
"Willst du den Biss?" Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gesagt, Dereks Stimme würde zittern. Aber ich wusste es ja besser, nicht?  
Seine Frage warf mich kurz zurück in die Tiefgarage, zu Peter, zu seiner Hand, die mein Handgelenk fest umschlossen hielt, zu seinen Worten, dass ich sehr wohl die Stärke eines Werwolfes haben wollen und mich selbst darüber belügen würde. Damals hatte ich Angst gehabt...  
Doch Derek war nicht Peter. Er war zwar nicht minder gefährlich, aber definitiv weniger wahnsinnig. Er hatte ein Rudel und Erica, Isaac und Boyd schienen nicht allzu unglücklich zu sein.  
Und ich wollte nicht sterben! Ich wollte zwar kein Werwolf werden, vor allem nicht wegen dem momentanen Drama mit den Argents, doch sterben wollte ich noch viel, viel weniger! Wer würde sich um meinen Vater kümmern, um Scott? Wer würde Lydia hinterher rennen, wenn nicht ich? Jackson? Pfft, also bitte!  
"Stiles! Willst du den Biss?", wiederholte Derek seine Worte und ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er die überwältigende Erschöpfung in mir spüren konnte.  
Und ich traf eine Entscheidung. Ich segnete Punkt drei auf meiner "Warum-ich-Derek-Hale-einfach-hätte-absaufen-lassen-sollen"-Liste ab, zwang meine Augen mit aller Kraft ganz in den offenen Zustand und zwang meinen Mund, Wörter zu bilden.  
Stattdessen kam ein heiseres, kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern heraus, doch ich wusste, dass alle drei es gehört hatten.  
Derek griff nach meinem linken Arm, schob ohne zu zögern den Stoff meiner Sportjacke von meinem Unterarm und mit einem Aufglühen von roten Augen bohrten sich seine Zähne durch meine Haut.

 

"Ich will nicht...sterben..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle Reviewer und die, die Kudos hinterlassen haben!!! ^-^  
> Ihr habt mich motiviert!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Arten von Rückmeldungen werden mit offenen Armen empfangen ^-^


End file.
